


Laisse-les tranquilles

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birds, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Elles sont bruyantes. Elles pourraient endommager la gouttière. Et je suis sûr qu’elles sont aussi porteuses de maladies étranges. Et si une devait entrer dans la maison ? Puis tu ne les défendrais pas plus de tout cœur, vrai ? »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Laisse-les tranquilles

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Laisse-les tranquilles**

« Yuuyan ! »

Takaki entendit son copain crier, avec d’un ton irrité.

Il ne semblait pas en danger de mort, puis il se la coula douce, en se levant du canapé, à contrecœur, et en se dirigeant vers le balcon de leur chambre.

« Que s’est-il passé, Chii ? » il lui demanda, fatiguèrent, avant de voir Yuri essayer de se pencher de la rampe pour attendre la gouttière. En ouvrant les yeux, il le saisit la taille, en le tirant en arrière contre lui-même. « Yuri, as-tu perdu la tête ? Veux-tu tomber en bas ? » il lui demanda, avec d’un ton de reproche.

Le plus jeune se libera de sa prise, en retournant à l’orée du petit balcon, mais sans se pencher encore.

« C’est à cause de ces fichues ! » cria Chinen, en indiquant la gouttière d’un geste brusque.

Yuya dut plisser les yeux pour comprendre de quoi parlait son copain.

« Chii, chéri... ces sont seulement hirondelles ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? » il lui demanda, en souriant légèrement pour le regard meurtrier que son copain jeta de temps en temps au nid sur la gouttière.

« Seulement hirondelles ? Dans _mon_ balcon ? » pesta l’autre, en faisant la moue et en le regardant de la même manière.

Yuya leva un sourcil, en souriant à demi.

« C’est _notre_ balcon, Yuri. » il précisa, en gagnant seulement un geste renfrogné de sa part. 

« Elles sont bruyantes. Elles pourraient endommager la gouttière. Et je suis sûr qu’elles sont aussi porteuses de maladies étranges. Et si une devait entrer dans la maison ? Puis tu ne les défendrais pas plus de tout cœur, vrai ? » il énuméra ses raisons, sur un ton de plus en plus aigu.

Yuya se porta une main devant le visage, en se froissant les yeux comme s’il allait avoir un mal de tête.

« Elles ne sont pas bruyantes, on ne les entend pas. Et elles n’endommageront pas la gouttière. Et elles ne porteront pas des maladies étranges. Dieu du ciel, Chii, ces ne sont pas souris ! » il le contredit, et il ne put pas éviter de sourire pour l’expression déchirée de son copain. « Fais-moi confiance. Je vis dans cet appartement depuis presque trois ans, et elles sont toujours venues ici pour faire son nid. Elles sont inoffensives, Chii. » il le rassura.

Yuri se mordit une lèvre, et en fin il soupira.

« D’accord. » il dit, en rentrant dans la maison. « Je vais les laisser tranquilles. Mais sache que si arrive quelque chose, n’importe quoi, ces maudits oiseaux partiront, voulions ou non. Et... » il sourit, mauvais. « Et toi aves elles. » il termina, en retournant à ses affaires.

Yuya leva les sourcils, perplexe mais non étonné pour les mots de son copain.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre vers le nid, et il pria que les hirondelles ne chosaient pas cet année pour causer des ennuis.

Il n’avait pas doutes : si quelque chose avait arrivée, Yuri aurait vraiment jeté dehors elles et lui. 


End file.
